Falling for Sonny
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: Chad's POV for "Falling for the Falls". Second chapter added for Part 2!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before you read this, I want to get a couple things straight. First of all, I have not seen the actual episode. This was written based entirely on the script and my own visualization of it. Secondly, I do not know when the actual episode will air, unfortunately. I wish. And…well, I don't own any of the dialogue. So don't sue me. I'm not entirely sure that this is within the guidelines...I did add a couple introspection paragraphs, so I think it should be. Hopefully. :D Dedicated to **dancingqueensillystring** and **Demi-Fan-Channy**, both of whom encouraged me to write this. Hope you like this!

**Falling for Sonny**

"I need to talk to you immediately." Sonny's tone is urgent as she approaches me in my makeup chair. Why does she always have to come when I have my bib on and am getting made up? It just seems so...unmanly. Not that I care about her thinking that I'm unmanly. But still. It doesn't really give a good impression. Oh well - I need to talk to her anyways.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here. I need a favor," I tell her as I stand up and pull off the bib, not even bothering to make it sound like I'm _asking_ for the favor. Hey, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. She should be honored that I've chosen her to help me.

"I don't have time to help you with your science project," she quickly informs me, not that I care. Evidently others have been pestering her about that stupid project. Sucks for those Randoms - having to actually do the stuff they're assigned.

"Please. I have actual scientists to do that for me," I brag before getting back to the real matter at hand. "I need a tennis judge, and word on the street is, you can help." It was kinda weird, actually, the stories I heard. Apparently she was yelling scores out in the commissary, freaking everyone out. Who needs to _practice_ being a tennis judge? Well, she won't. All she has to do is call all of my shots in, and all of everyone else's out. Which is really not that hard.

"What?" Sonny's eyebrows furrow in confusion for a moment. "I'm not a tennis judge." Oh, perfect. Now I need to find someone else who can - ahem – help me.

"Oh, so you made it up?" I clarify. Maybe she was just confused earlier, and she really _is_ a judge.

"Yes." Crap. Well, there goes that. Why the heck would she even pretend to be a tennis judge? Did she secretly know I was looking for one? Was she planning to disappoint me like this? This is a conspiracy theory. "Listen - " Sonny begins, but I interrupt her, positive that what I have to say is more important. After all, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Who makes up something like that?" Sonny glares at me, annoyed. Oh, come on, it was a fair question. Who _does_ make up something like that? Uh, no one. Because it's pretty pointless. Unless you're planning to screw up a perfect TV star's plans! Cough, cough.

"Who needs a freelance tennis judge?" Sonny fires back, evidently trying to make a point. Except it's going to backfire, because I have a perfectly valid explanation. I smirk triumphantly before I respond.

"I'm hosting my annual charity tournament, and I don't want to lose again." The superior expression that I love to show the world falls from my face as I admit that I do, in fact, lose. In fact, I've never won my annual charity tournament. And it's _my_ tournament! You'd think the other players would at least have the common decency to lose to me, seeing as I _am_ the host. It's only right.

"Yeah, well, as much as I'd love to help you cheat for a good cause, I can't, because - why?" Sonny pauses for a moment for dramatic effect. I think I'm rubbing off on her. Which is a good thing, of course. "Oh, yeah. I'm not a tennis judge." Ouch. No need to rub it in so thoroughly. She frowns at me, evidently still upset that she hasn't spoken to me about whatever she came over here for. Hey, it's not my fault! The girl needs to speak up if she wants to be heard.

"Fine. So what did you want?" I ask, getting mildly frustrated.

"Some answers." Well, that was clear. Thank you for giving such a wonderful answer, I know exactly what you mean! Not.

"To what?" I say when it's apparent that she thinks that her answer was sufficient. Geez, do I have to force it out of her?

"To how it all ends! To how long it's going to be until you finally ask out the girl you're destined to be with!" she exclaims, her eyes lighting up with excitement. I stare back at her blankly. Is she saying what I think she's saying? The girl I'm destined to be with? There can only be one person that Sonny's thinking of...

"I'm not sure I can answer that," I reply uncertainly, shifting from one foot to the other. Does she realize how much pressure she's putting on me?

"Aren't you in charge of your own destiny?" Sonny asks in the way that means it's not really a question at all. It's supposed to nudge me, prod me forward. But what is Sonny trying to push me to do? Maybe I'm not in charge of my destiny. My thoughts and decisions right now are totally influenced by her words. No, that sounds stupid. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, for crying out loud! Of course I'm in charge of my own destiny!

"...I guess," is what comes out of my mouth instead. So much for all that big talk.

"Well, then it's time to say 'Enough!'" Sonny says passionately, moving her hands for emphasis. "When two people are this right for one another, there's only one thing to do!" Okay, that is about as clear as it can get. One thing to do? Girl I'm destined to be with? This right for each other? Sonny's practically _dying_ for me to ask her out. The only question is, how long has she been pining for me? It must be awhile, for her to come like this and pretty much throw herself on me.

"How long have you felt this way?" I rack my mind for a particular memory where Sonny seemed especially charmed by me.

"Just since yesterday," is her answer. Yesterday? I don't even think I spoke to her yesterday beyond the usual terse greetings. "It hasn't been long, but it hit me like a ton of bricks." Whoa. That's pretty intense right there. It's almost as dramatic as something that someone would say on the Falls. But now that I think about it...it's true. I _do_ feel pretty deeply about Sonny.

"You know, I guess I feel the same way," I tell her honestly as I contemplate it. Oops. That wasn't really supposed to be voiced aloud. An impatient expression appears on Sonny's face.

"Well, then do something about it!" she orders. This girl has a take-charge attitude. We'll have to work that out in our relationship. After all, Chad Dylan Cooper is in charge of his own destiny. He doesn't take orders. Nor does he falter when he puts his mind to doing something.

"Okay, I will," I respond, assuring both Sonny and myself.

"Great!" She grins again, finally content with how the conversation has turned out. She starts to turn around, presumably to walk away and let me mull over her words, but I don't need that time. I'm intelligent enough to pick up on her not-so-subtle hints.

"Sonny, will you go out with me?" spills out of my mouth before I can think better of it. And once the words are out, I don't regret them. How could I? I've been wanting to ask her for ages. I smirk to myself, proud that I've finally done it, when I see the look on Sonny's face. Her expression is one of complete shock, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. What? This isn't how it's supposed to be.

"I'm sorry, did you just ask me out?" she asks incredulously, gaping at me. No, no, something is clearly wrong here. I could have _sworn_ that she wanted me to ask her. I'm not an idiot. I know when a girl is flirting with me, and Sonny was _definitely _trying to get me to ask her.

"I'm sorry, didn't you just beg me to?" I fire back, a little angry. After all, she shouldn't just lead me on like that!

"Did you think I was talking about…" she trails off as recognition hits her. "Oh, dear. This is awkward." Awkward? Well, yes! This is beyond awkward, this is ridiculous! Because she can't make up her mind! Does she want me to ask her or not? Was she even talking about us? I'm completely lost. But to save face, I attempt to laugh it off.

"Ha. Ha, ha," I chuckle weakly. "It sure is…awkward. I mean, _I _know why it's awkward, but I want to know if…_you_ know why it's awkward." I frown a little after my words. That somehow didn't sound as casual and nonchalant as I was going for. But it will hopefully get Sonny to tell me what the heck is going on.

"I was talking about Mackenzie and Chloe," she explains. Well, there's the answer I was looking for. Mackenzie and Chloe. Wait, what? Mackenzie and Chloe?! She watches the Falls? She wasn't talking about the two of _us_? I'm getting dizzy. "And you seemed to be…"

"Yup, yup," I hastily cut her off. Quick, Chad, think! "Same page. Me too. Whew!" I laugh nervously again, trying to think of a way to get out of this entire mess. "I just thought…you thought _I _thought it was awkward because _you_ thought I was asking _you_ out…rather than _Mackenzie_ asking _Chloe_ out. Which I was." I stress my words, praying that my convoluted rambling is enough to confuse Sonny and keep her from figuring out that I really _was_ asking her out. Judging by the look on her face, she's thinking hard. I hope she's thinking what I think she's thinking.

"But you said, 'Sonny, will you – '"

"Blah, blah, blah," I interrupt again before we have to relive the moment. We are in _very_ dangerous territory here. She looks at me expectantly, waiting for an answer, but I'm at a loss. "…awkward," is all I can come up with. Her nod in reply doesn't really help, either. We stand and look at each other uncomfortably for a few moments. I search for something to say, but considering my last couple attempts at that, perhaps I should just stay silent.

"So…" Sonny begins eventually. A sense of déjà vu hits me, bringing with it the memory of when I barged in on her date with James. Ahem. More dangerous territory. Time to steer out of it.

"So…you're a _Mackenzie Falls_ fan?" is the first thing I can think of that isn't quite as embarrassing as our last topic.

"Yup…" she admits, her cheeks getting a little rosy as she does so. Hey, even she can't resist. There's just so much drama! It totally sucks you in.

"Cool. So I suppose I should tell you I'm a _So Random! _fan," I reply easily.

"Really?" The look on her face is pretty priceless. Actually, no. The earlier one, the one when I – well, you know – was even better. But I find it a bit hard to appreciate that one.

"Yeah. But I'd be lying," I add. Well, that was at least a bit more like myself. I can get out of this perfectly fine. All I have to do is stay calm.

"You know, it's funny. Like I learned with the Falls, sometimes if you look at something with an open mind, you can surprise yourself. So, yes…" Sonny says, startling me. Is she implying…?

"What?" Tell me you're saying yes to my earlier question, Sonny. Tell me. Tell me _now_.

"Yes, I'll go out with you." _Yes! _Chad Dylan Cooper wins again. See, I knew it. Maybe she didn't _mean_ to, but she really did fall for me. Even if that wasn't what she was talking about before. But still.

"Good." I grin at her, pleased.

"Good."

"So, we're doing this," I confirm. I'm not going to let any more confusion get in the way.

"I guess so." She _guesses_ so? What?! Oh, come on. Sonny starts to walk away after she speaks, though, so I'll have to just accept that answer. It's good enough anyways, I suppose.

"Oh, so I still don't know," Sonny turns back to me. "Is Mackenzie gonna ask Chlo - "

"Blah, blah, blah," I interject. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. "I'm going to have to insist that you never ask me about my business." Hey, if she isn't going to give me a straight answer ("I guess so"? What kind of answer is that?), then she won't get one either. Ha.

"Okay, okay, I get it," she agrees before continuing back to the Randoms. I wait until she's out of sight before letting my full smile loose. After all, it's number three on the guys' unwritten list of rules: Never let a girl see how happy you are to be accepted.

That happiness lasts as I walk over to the set of the Falls' library-type room, ready to shoot my scene. I notice Chastity, the girl who plays Chloe, already there and pull her aside.

"I just need to run my lines once before we shoot this thing," I tell her. I was supposed to run through them while getting "made up" (don't laugh!), but then Sonny showed up, and…well. I didn't get to it. "Let's take it from when I say, 'I need to talk to you right away.'" Chastity nods, and I turn away from her before beginning my line, pausing for dramatic effect.

"I need to talk to you right away." The words hang in the air after they're spoken, creating tension, just like they're supposed to. Only problem? I wasn't the one who said them. And _no one_ takes Chad Dylan Cooper's lines.

"That is _my_ line!" I yell. "Do I need to fire some - " I turn back to Chastity and see Sonny standing there. Oh. _She_ was the one who stole my line. Well...I suppose that's acceptable. "Oh, hey, Sonny."

"Hey, could I just borrow you for a second?" She looks at Chastity with an apologetic smile. "Sorry to interrupt. Big fan. Since yesterday." Sonny's words are genuine, but the way her eyes keep darting around the room seems very suspicious.

"That's a five, everyone. Apparently, I need to talk to my lady." Oh, it feels so good to call her that. I wrap my arm around her shoulders too, just for good measure. Chastity leaves, and Sonny tries to pull away from me. I don't know why, but I let her get away anyways, figuring there must be a good reason for it.

"Joking! Joking! Not his lady!" Sonny says loudly, as if trying to let everyone know. Not my lady? What? I could have sworn that we _just_ established that she was! "I'm pretty sure I was followed, so I'll make this fast. I think we need to call off our date," she adds in a lower tone, for my ears only. I wish that I was one of those lucky people who _didn't _hear. Call off our date? She can't be serious. After all that trouble I went through? There must be some reason. Did I fail in some way? All I did after she said yes was...

"Is this about me not telling you how things play out between Mack and Chloe?" I ask, feeling a bit stupid as I do so. It seems like a pretty dumb reason to break up to me, but if that's all that this is about...

"Seriously, don't really care about them or the Falls right now." So much for that. "I just think I rushed into something I didn't fully think through, and - " Ouch.

"That hurts me, Sonny." It's possibly one of the most honest things I've ever said to her. And it has to be while she's breaking up with me. Heck, we haven't even gone on a date yet! How can she break up with me? How could she break up with me even if we _had_ already gone on a date? I've _never _been dumped!

"I'm sorry," is all Sonny can reply with. She checks to make sure that no one is watching us before reaching over and giving me a quick hug. But that doesn't make the awful feeling in the pit of my stomach or the lump in my throat go away. In fact, it makes them worse. She's _pitying_ me. Do you realize how sad that is? No one ever pities Chad Dylan Cooper, because he has it all! Except now. When he's lost what he never even really had, even if it was all he wanted. What's left? The Falls, I suppose.

"How could you say you don't care about the Falls?" I ask indignantly, when all I really want to ask is why she's breaking my heart.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Sonny exclaims. "What are you more upset about, that I'm calling it off between us or that I'm over the Falls?" Well, what do _you_ think, Sunshine? But I'm not enough of an idiot to tell her the truth. Rule number four on the guys' unwritten list of rules: Never let a girl know your true feelings when she breaks up with you.

"That's a toughie." I don't dare to say anything else.

"That's a _toughie_?!" Sonny seems about ready to explode. It's interesting - you'd think that since she's breaking up with me, she wouldn't care about whether I value her or the Falls more. Perhaps there's still hope!

"Well, it's just that - you know, you date me, you date the Falls. So when you hurt one, you hurt us both." I really doubt that that makes the slightest bit of sense. But at least I hinted that she hurt me. Hopefully that will strike a nerve.

"Oh my gosh." Sonny sounds amazed, and I can't help but feel optimistic. Did it work? Has she changed her mind back? "I cannot _believe_ I was so close to actually going on a date with you." I stand there, frozen in shock for a moment. I'm powerless to stop my heart as it plummets. My breath hitches in my throat as I try to swallow before opening my mouth to speak. Chad Dylan Cooper comes back and inhabits my body, taking over while Chad is momentarily stunned.

"Yeah, ironically, this is a drama-free zone, so..." I turn away and yell, "Security!" without even really knowing what I'm doing. All I know is that I have to get away from Sonny. And it's easier to send her away than having to make an excuse to leave. Two security guards approach, and Sonny starts to back away with her hands in the air.

"I'm going. But I'll tell you something - twenty-four hours ago, I fell in love with a guy named Mackenzie. And you, Chad, are no - " No. No, no, no, no. That's all I'm thinking as she speaks, and suddenly I know that I can't let her say Mackenzie. Because her saying that I'm "no Mackenzie" after she tells me she's fallen in love with Mackenzie means that I'm - well - not the person she would fall in love with. And I _really_ can't handle that right now.

"Don't say Mackenzie! Do _not_ say Mackenzie!" I yell, pointing a finger at her. She smiles at me - _smiles_. Only an evil person would smile after breaking up with someone.

"Mac-ken-zie!" Sonny completes loudly, the grin on her face mocking me, reminding me of what I've just lost.

"That is it! You are no longer welcome at the Falls!" At my words, Sonny picks up the pitcher of water standing nearby. Deliberately looking at me with a triumphant smirk on her face, she laughs at me with her eyes. You don't agree? You think people can't laugh with their eyes? Well, they can. When the little flecks of light in their eyes dance and they look at you with joy, they're laughing with their eyes. But the joy in Sonny's eyes isn't just any joy - it's a victorious gleam.

"You said 'Falls!'" she announces before throwing the water in the pitcher all over me. She scurries off before I can exact my revenge, and I realize a little later (when I'm dried off and my hair looks perfect again) that it's probably a good thing she didn't stay. I might have said something mean that I would regret later. Surprised that I would regret it? Well, let me tell you something - Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't give up. And I _know_ that Sonny still likes me. She has to. I didn't do anything that would have made her change her mind, so it must be something else that made her call it off. And believe me, I'm going to get rid of whatever it is.

**A few hours later...**

So here I am. Where is 'here,' do you ask? Well, 'here' is standing in front of Sonny's apartment, clutching a Mackenzie Falls boxed set, a bouquet of red roses, and a picture of me holding said items (autographed "To my lady"). Okay. Deep breath. I can do this. Just walk in there and...be brave. Okay. I ring the doorbell, and Sonny's mom answers. When she sees who it is, her eyes go wider than I would have imagined possible.

"Mackenzie!" Before I can reply, the door slams in front of me. Five deep, relaxing breaths later, Sonny opens the door.

"Hey," I greet her with a smile. She doesn't smile back.

"What are you doing here?" It's gonna be a long night. I'm gonna have to turn on the manners and charm all the way up to full blast.

"Can I come in?" I ask sweetly, hope in my voice.

"A little," she relents, opening the door a bit wider. I step just inside, my heels in the doorway.

"Well..." I summon up my courage. "I thought about what you asked me, and - "

"Excuse me." My first thought is that Sonny's cutting me off and going to make me leave, but she turns to her mom instead. "Mom. You may go watch the Falls." Whoa. Her mom is hooked on it too? Obviously we're reaching a larger demographic of viewers than we thought. The two of them argue for a little while about whether or not Connie can stay, and Sonny eventually wins. I'm glad of it. This is hard enough without an audience. I close the door, too, just for good measure.

"Anyways, you asked which hurt more, being over the Falls or you cancelling our date. And..." Deep breath. "It was definitely you cancelling our date. Not really a toughie at all," I confess. Sonny's eyes soften, and I give a small smile.

"Thanks. That's very...Mackenzie of you." Mackenzie of me? Well, at least I'm getting somewhere. She's supposedly in love with Mackenzie, so being like him must be a good thing. Luckily, I already look like him, so that's one worry out of the way.

"Thanks. So, you never actually gave me a reason for calling off our date," I remind her, hoping that there isn't a reason that actually makes sense.

"Well, it's sort of like you said. When you date me, you also date _So Random!_, and they can be a little - " Sonny's suddenly cut off when the door behind me flings open, tossing me to the side, hidden, as my items fly out of my hands. The rest of the Randoms file in to the apartment, seemingly angry. "What are you guys doing here?" Sonny asks, confused.

"I found change." The guy with blonde hair (which is _definitely_ inferior to mine, for the record) replies, a hint of anger coloring his tone. Change? Judging by the looks on the Randoms' faces, I'm not gonna ask.

"It's worse than we thought." The crazy little Random with pigtails surveys the items that I brought for my lady. Excuse me! How is that worse, or, for that matter, bad in any way? Those were the perfect gifts to bring!

"Flowers, a Mack Falls box set, and a photo of Chad holding flowers and a Mack Falls box set." You know what? Let's see you Randoms bring better gifts! I crawl out from behind the door to defend myself and my gifts.

"Chad?!" chorus the Randoms, shocked to see me. And this particular time, I know they're not speechless simply because they're in my presence.

"Chad?!" echoes Sonny, feigning surprise. No one buys it, of course. Maybe now she'll understand when I tell her that I can act better than she can.

"Well, it's pretty obvious what's going on here," the girl with pigtails states, prompting multiple answers from all of her castmates (excluding Sonny) that sound like a bunch of gibberish when all spoken at the same time. I suppose it's not as obvious as she thought.

"Well, you're all wrong." Everyone in the room turns to see Sonny's mom standing there, evidently having gone against her daughter's "orders." Sonny and I gape at her, wondering how she could know what I'm here for. "Because Chad's here to see me," she continues, apparently trying to save us.

"Mom?" Sonny is still confused. Doesn't she understand the art of improvisation?

"It's okay, Sonny. I'm not ashamed to tell them." Wow. She really _has_ been watching the Falls. You can tell by the words she uses - they're so powerful and dramatic. Not to mention the proud stance. Very Penelope-like. I'm impressed.

"No, but I might be. What are you doing?" Sonny whispers fiercely to her mom, even though we can all hear her clearly.

"Trust me," is all the reassuring reply she gets. "Chad came here tonight bearing gifts for me because - " I can see Sonny's mom losing inspiration as she speaks (I'm not so impressed anymore), so I decide to step in.

"Sonny's mother is...also _my_ mother." I use the usual plotline for the Falls' season finales, expecting that Sonny's mom will recognize it and play along. It's not like the Randoms would know.

"So that means..." I can't tell if Sonny's pretending to believe it or if she really does. Based on her previous acting skills tonight, I would say that she really believes it, but that would be a bit sad if she did. I mean, come on. Of all people, _she_ should know the _real_ reason why I'm here.

"That's right..." Sonny's mom seems lost again, trailing off and sounding unsure. If Sonny inherited her acting from her mother, I have to admit that her gullibility is now definitely under question.

"Are you saying Chad is..." Oh my God. Is she really that trusting? Sonny believes it! This is ridiculous.

"Yes..." All this trailing off mid-sentence is starting to disturb me. Not to mention my loss of faith in my soon-to-be girlfriend's powers of discernment.

"Your long-lost brother," I finish, resisting the urge to roll my eyes as I do so. Everyone in the room gasps. It really doesn't take much for them to be surprised, does it?

"You lie! Don't believe them, Sonny! This is the plotline of the season finale of the first three seasons of _Mackenzie Falls_!" the blonde guy exclaims. Wow. I didn't see that coming. He knew? There goes my cover.

"How would you know that, Grady?" Sonny asks, bewildered. Oh, please. Is it really so impossible that a Random would get sucked into _Mackenzie Falls_? She obviously did, what puts her castmates under stricter regulations?

"I don't know," answers Grady guiltily. It's so obvious that he watches the Falls. He's probably one of those obsessed viewers who have a T-shirt with my face on it, not to mention the DVDs for all of our seasons.

"Grady." It's amazing how chastising just the sound of your name can sound. Luckily, it's not my name, so I'm off the hook.

"Because...because I used to secretly watch the Falls," he admits, a sheepish look on his face. Ha! I knew it. Another gasp follows, less audible than the last.

"Oh, who are we kidding? We've all been hooked at one time or another." This startling revelation is followed by the Randoms' confessions about how long they've been "Falls-free." I can't help but gloat a little bit, which prompts a round of explanations as to why they wanted to keep Sonny from watching the Falls. Something about being pure and science projects, I'm not really listening. All that I gather from the conversation is that I now officially have something to hold over them when they try to insult the Falls. The Random cast starts to leave, and I start to think I got lucky, getting away without having to make an excuse.

"Wait, if Chad's not really here because he's Sonny's brother, then what is he doing here?" Oh, the other guy had to go and ruin it, didn't he?

"Good one, Nico," the little one compliments. Oh, yeah. Good one, Nico. Definitely brilliant of you to remember. I exchange glances with Sonny, who looks anxious.

"Want me to tell them?" I ask her. I don't know what I'm going to say, but it's got to be better than whatever Sonny's going to come up with.

"No, I'll tell them," she argues defiantly. "Because I am not ashamed and have nothing to hide." Nothing to hide? Is she going to tell them. The truth? About us? Wait, what _is_ the truth? Even_ I_ still don't know the current state of our "relationship." It seems to be constantly changing.

"That's my girl," Sonny's mom inserts proudly.

"I..." Sonny inhales as she pauses. I wonder whether it's for dramatic effect or if she just doesn't know what to say. "...am judging Chad's celebrity tennis tournament!" There's a brief silence before her castmates let out a collective sigh of relief, voicing their previous suspicions and how glad they are that they weren't right as they leave the apartment. Sonny's mom exits the room again, and suddenly it's just Sonny and I.

"So...when's the tournament?" she asks. How ironic that she actually has to accept my previous proposition now. If I have anything to say about it, she'll say yes to my other proposal as well.

"I'll give you the details tomorrow night." Sonny lifts an eyebrow, confused.

"What's tomorrow night?" Alright, Chad. Deep breath.

"Our first date. See ya." I do my best to keep my voice calm, and I walk out of the apartment before she can protest. Judging by the silence behind me, however, she isn't complaining. Good. It's about time. Now, the only question left...where should I take her out to tomorrow?

A/N: Okay, lame ending. For those who don't know, though, the episode doesn't show their date, so I didn't want to make something up that probably wouldn't be true. But they do go on a second date after the tennis tournament! Yay :) Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is the second part to **Falling for Sonny**, which has come about six months after the first, if you can believe it. :P Dedicated to **Zillionz**; I hope you enjoy!

**Falling for Sonny**

Did you know that the acceleration of gravity on the Earth's surface is 9.81 m/s/s? It's true. Which means that falling objects increase their speed by 9.81 m/s every second that they fall. So the first second, they fall at 9.81 m/s. Then the next second, they fall at 19.62 m/s. Then 29.43 m/s in the second after that, and so on and so forth.

That's pretty intense stuff. Although I don't know why you'd ever need to know anything like that. Unless you were trying to figure out how fast you were falling off a building, in which case you're pretty much dead anyway, so it doesn't really matter.

But I guess one kinda important thing that I learned from science class is that gravity is a lot like love.

Because whether it's gravity or love, as you fall farther, you fall even faster.

So, thinking about it scientifically...I asked Sonny out, and she said yes. Of course, then she said no, and then she said yes again (well, I didn't really wait for her to say yes, but she didn't say no, so I'll take that as a yes), but that's irrelevant. We're starting from when I asked her out and she said yes for the first time. That was approximately 24 hours ago.

There are 60 minutes in every hour. So it's been 1,440 minutes since I asked her out. And there are 60 seconds in every minute. So it's been 86,400 seconds since I asked her out. Since I started "falling" for her. Which means that at this very second, I am falling for Sonny at approximately 847,584 m/s.

If you want to be technical about it, you could argue that I've been falling for her ever since I met her. And you wouldn't be wrong, either, though I'd never tell her so. But frankly, that's a lot to calculate, and I don't think my calculator goes up to that many digits.

So I'll just settle with saying that right now, in the commissary as I'm collecting my lunch (with Sonny doing the same only a few feet away), I'm falling pretty hard. Pretty fast. At more than 800,000 meters per second, in fact. Now, I'm no math or science genius, but I'm sure that 800,000 meters is a pretty far way to fall. I can only hope that there's an extremely comfortable mattress waiting to catch me at the bottom.

And preferably Sonny's down there too, otherwise all this falling would be for nothing. Oh, and no castmates there. None of them. Because honestly, those looks that the other Randoms are shooting toward Sonny and me are somewhat disturbing. I'm normally all for attention, but their eyes on me are just too unsettling.

"They're watching," I mutter out of the corner of my mouth to Sonny, keeping my eyes averted.

"Yeah, I know. Act natural," she advises, her voice a notch or two too loud for my taste, but what can you do? At least she has logical advice.

"Good call. Just follow my lead." I turn to the cafeteria worker to say something, anything that will help conceal the fact that I'm itching to talk to Sonny. Stupid Randoms. Do they really have to eat lunch during lunchtime? Why don't they eat somewhere else? "What say you, good woman? Were these apples freshly picked this fine morn?"

"I said act natural, not Amish!" Sonny's incredulous voice says from behind me. So much for keeping it quiet. People could have heard her on the set of the Falls. She seems to realize it, murmuring softly, "This is silly. Why don't we just tell people that we have a date tonight?"

"Oh, no. Bad idea," I quickly deter her. "You know how much our two shows hate each other. If they find out that _we're_ going on a date, they may think it's okay for _them_, and then - ugh." Sonny grimaces alongside me, and I'm positive that for once, we're on the same page.

Silence falls for a few moments, and I take the opportunity to discreetly notice her outfit. Of course, it won't be what she's wearing tonight, but I'm hoping she continues with the skirt trend she's been having of late. Especially since her legs are so -

"So, Chad..." begins Sonny, and I hastily refocus on the food I'm adding to my tray. "What's the plan?" Aha! I knew she was thinking about tonight just as much as I was.

"Well, I'm getting a limo to take us at eight o'clock to a nice dinner," I respond slowly, pausing to keep it from looking like I'm talking to Sonny about anything important. She smiles, apparently pleased with my agenda for the evening, and we pass each other to switch tables of food.

"So, um...I'll see you tonight." Her tone is almost as full of anticipation as I'm sure mine is, and I can't help but grin to myself.

"Can't wait," I admit under my breath. I don't dare to say anymore for fear of giving too much away to the keen eyes of the Randoms.

"Me neither," adds Sonny, which doesn't really help me conceal my emotions. "Ready to give them what they want?"

"Oh, bring it on." Time to show off the acting chops.

"Oh, do you really have to touch _all_ the fruit?" Sonny turns to me, yelling in feigned frustration.

"Oh! Oh, yeah?" I mock as I follow her past the counters, (incidentally) coming to a stop by her cast's table. "Well, maybe _someone_ should go find their apples _elsewhere_!"

"Maybe I will!" she fires back, and I snatch the opportunity to begin one of our classic arguments.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good! Ugh!" Sonny storms away, and I stalk off in the opposite direction, seemingly furious. Ah, I love acting. Pretending that I hate Sonny when I actually - you know, have a date with her...it's kinda fun. I could totally get into this whole secret relationship thing.

Speaking of which, I better start getting ready. It doesn't normally take me long to get ready for dates, but I want this one to be perfect. Did I really just say something that cheesy?

Shaking my head with disgust at myself, I head to my dressing room. Time to begin the preparations.

**Over three hours later...**

"Sorry I'm late, I was – " I begin contritely after waking Sonny up (am I really that late?), " – wow." Sonny looks gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous. "I thought I looked good." Sonny beams at me, grinning brightly and also somewhat nervously, I'm pleased to note. Thank God I'm not the only one.

"Really?" A matching smile spreads across my face as I look at her some more, unable to help myself. Remind me why I didn't ask this girl out sooner? "I just…threw this on," Sonny adds for good measure.

"Yeah…me too," I lie hastily, tugging at my jacket. Does she like it? Do I look okay? What if it's not perfect? What if I already screwed up our date? What am I saying, of course I screwed it up! I wasn't even here when it was supposed to start! Oh, God, this isn't the Chad Dylan Cooper I'm supposed to be! Sonny smiles again, and I let out a small sigh of relief. Everything is still alright. For now. "So…"

"So…" she repeats, and I bite my lip anxiously.

"Well?" I offer up a charming smile.

"Well…" Sonny looks at me expectantly, lifting her eyebrows. Come on, Chad, man up! I hold out my arm to her like a true gentleman.

"Shall we?" She glances at my arm held aloft for a second before meeting my eyes with her beautiful smile.

"We shall." Sonny takes my arm, and we leave her dressing room. I don't seem to have screwed up yet, thank God.

"After you, milady." I open the car door and usher Sonny into the limo once we reach the parking lot, stepping aside with the continued courtesy of a gentleman.

"Aw, milady. That's cute," giggles Sonny, clearly appreciating my display of chivalry. Note to self: do that more often. I slide into the limo next to her, my eyes glued to her smile.

"I can't believe we're finally doing this," she admits, beaming with anticipation. She looks amazing.

"Neither can I," I second, feeling anxious already. I lean in ever so slightly, simply to give myself the option of...well, just to give myself options.

"Imagine how we feel!" Sonny and I both jump apart at the sound of someone else's voice, clutching to opposite ends of the limo. It's the Randoms on the other side, sitting opposite us. How did I not notice that? Oh, whatever. I'm a guy, we're not supposed to be perceptive. I blame Sonny for not seeing them, girls are supposedly more aware of their surroundings.

"How could you? And on pizza night, too!" Grady shoves a slice of pizza into his mouth after his accusatory speech, adding an extra sting to the blow.

"Well, hey, guys!" Sonny chuckles nervously, clearly caught by surprise. But I'm sure we can still get out of it. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You two _are_ on a date!" Tawni is really starting to bug me, you know. I used to think she was alright - better than most of the Randoms, at least, which admittedly isn't saying much - but now her slightly higher level of intelligence isn't helpful at all.

"Shame on us? Shame on you!" accuses Grady, so dramatically that I assume he must have been watching the _Mackenzie Falls_ marathon last night after showing up at Sonny's apartment.

"A date? What makes you guys think we're on a date?" Sonny is a terrible actress. I'm pretty sure I've mentioned this before, but it's official now. But these Randoms don't know what good acting looks like, so perhaps they'll buy it.

"Oh, I don't know...you're wearing what _you_ think is a nice outfit." Sonny's expression falls as Tawni speaks, and I'm immediately glad that I complimented her on her outfit earlier, to boost her confidence.

"And you're not home taking care of your mom's _fake_ sprained ankle!" A sprained ankle? A fake one? What?

"She was faking?" Sonny gasps in feigned shock, and I mirror her expression, slapping my knee in supposed disgust at Connie's lying ways.

"And she was doing the polka! I'll never be able to unsee that," Zora mentions, shaking her head ruefully. The polka? Sonny's mom? That can only mean one thing - the Falls.

"Oh! She must be watching this week's episode of the Falls. Spoiler alert: the accordion player did it!" I announce to the limo at large. After all, they may have supposedly become "Falls-free," but I'm sure some of them still watch it.

"Aw, thanks, man, I had that saved!" Exactly what I mean.

"Admit it. This is a date!" Tawni ignores Grady's continuing Falls obsession (why are they ignoring his and focusing on Sonny's? I'm no judge of morality, but that doesn't seem quite right) and turns back to Sonny.

"You - you know what?" Sonny begins, shaking her head and pointing her finger at her castmates. "It is a sad day - "

"Sad," I add for emphasis, nodding along solemnly.

" - when a young woman and her - " Sonny pauses to determine how to phrase it, before continuing, " - smartly dressed gentleman companion - "

"Thank you," I interject once more, straightening my jacket.

" - can't be seen in a limo together without people thinking they're dating!" she finishes, with an extra burst of passion. It's quite compelling. Too bad her logic doesn't make sense.

"That's right!" I agree anyway, because I want these Randoms out of my limo now and don't honestly care about the method of achieving this goal. "It just so happened...that we were on our way to a dinner..."

"Yeah," Sonny cuts me off mid-excuse, just as I did to her. It's kind of cute in a way, that she's imitating the way I acted with her.

"For my...celebrity tennis tournament," I conclude logically, shoving all thoughts of Sonny and cuteness to the back of my mind. Those can wait for when our date actually starts.

"And you know what, we felt bad that you guys weren't invited." Nico lets out an offended gasp as Sonny elaborates on my excellent excuse (if I do say so myself). "So we decided to be good friends and keep it a secret from you guys."

"Are we buying this, guys?" Zora turns her head from side to side, a skeptical expression written on her face as she consults her castmates.

"I'd buy it more if we could get some free drinks and nuts out of it!" The Randoms, who are easily bought, are quickly assuaged with _expensive _snacks given to them free of charge, courtesy of Sonny. I certainly wouldn't have given them anything if I had my way, but there are sacrifices one must make for the sake of happiness. And yes, I may or may not have stolen that line from Episode 473 of Mackenzie Falls.

As Sonny and I walk into the private room I've reserved for us, she gasps audibly once more.

"Wow, this place is amazing, Chad. So private." I grin as I pull out her seat for her, pleased that she likes it. The date has officially begun. So far, so great.

"Well, I wanted to go someplace special," I tell her, hoping she'll read into my meaning. "Yoshi here is the best sushi chef in Hollywood. Yoshi, my man." Yoshi walks over, and I decide to make an impression on Sonny by doing something out of the ordinary. It can't hurt, right? "Ooh, jellyfish, jellyfish."

"Aw, that's cute," Sonny coos, gesturing for Yoshi to join her on her side. "Yoshi, shark. Shark, shark." I smile awkwardly before looking away; I feel like I've already screwed this up. Her shark was so much cooler than my lame jellyfish! She thinks I'm an idiot.

Sonny's actions don't exactly help, either, as she bites her lip and glances to the side as well in a regretful manner that leaves me cringing. But then she turns to me with a lovestruck look on her face, and I can't help but return it. She's adorable. Ugh, my palms are sweating. Just be cool, be cool.

"So..." In my attempt to be cool, I casually place my elbow on the table and rest my chin in it to look nonchalant while also flirting at Sonny with my sparkly eyes. It doesn't work so well, most likely because I fall off my chair as I do so, my elbow slipping and my head (and body) along with it.

"Chad? Are you okay?" Sonny asks, concerned. I would be too, if my date was so clumsy that she fell off a _stationary_ object! This isn't working.

"I'm good, I'm good, I'm cool," I reassure Sonny anyway. Yeah, right. I'm so _not_ cool. Water! I need water! I take a few gulps of it, but it doesn't have any effect whatsoever. Why did I decide to do this again? This isn't making me any cooler! Although it _is_ refreshing.

"You know, this all looks so great. Why don't you order, since you know so much about sushi?" Sonny smiles beautifully at me, her brown eyes seemingly larger than usual and glowing with such warmth that I temporarily forget my name (I'm pretty sure the initials are CDC, though).

What did she say? I know a lot about sushi? Oh my gosh. I forgot everything I know about sushi! Keep drinking! Maybe she'll stop asking! Quick, Chad, cover it up, cover it up. When my glass is finished, I automatically reach for the only other one on the table, Sonny's.

"Chad?" Sonny sounds extremely anxious now. I would wonder about that if I could stop the party that's going on in my stomach right about now. Why can't I stop drinking?

"Yeah?" I force out, setting down the finally empty glass of water, my second one.

"Do you want to order?" Sonny places her hand on mine, and the party suddenly has fireworks. She touched my hand. I'm supposed to touch _her_ hand first. What kind of man am _I_?Not the usual CDC kind, I can tell you that much.

Yoshi comes by and refills our glasses as I continue to mentally curse myself. I manage to unfreeze only to reach out and grab some more water. Perhaps it will make me cooler. Perhaps it's a compulsive habit. Or perhaps I don't care, as long as I stop!

Okay. Chad Dylan Cooper, stop drinking. Stop drinking, Chad. Chad, stop drinking! Quit drinking, you're going to explode! Just tell her she makes you nervous. She'll understand. Gasping for breath, I set down the glass of water somewhat more forcefully than might be necessary.

"Ahem. Sonny, I have to tell you something." Sonny looks at me, her hair blowing in the wind like a supermodel. Her big brown eyes are looking at me seductively, and her mouth is so enticing that I almost lean forward and kiss her right then and there.

"Yes, Chad?" she asks calmly and in such a sexy tone that I freak out. No, literally, I freak out. I vomit, actually, which is slightly more severe than freaking out. Luckily, I've had nothing but water since breakfast (since I was forced to skip lunch due to our "fight"), so it's only water that I cough up.

But the way it comes up, you'd think I'm a human hose or something. I'm practically choking on my own barf here, and all I can hear aside from the spray of water is Sonny protesting loudly, completely disgusted (and is that the click of a camera?). Oh, God, I'm throwing up _on_ her! Bravo, Chad, perfect aim, as always. Just perfect.

When the fountain finally stops gushing from my mouth, I hastily push back my chair and run away, too embarrassed and awkward to say anything else.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you just did that!"

Sonny's words ring in my ears long after I've left the restaurant, her shock and pain and disgust all resonating with me as I drive home. This night was officially a disaster. But tomorrow is another day. I'm sure I can fix this. I have to.

**The next day...**

When I walk into the commissary at lunch time, all five of the Randoms are sitting together, strangely quiet for once. I walk over to them, like I always do, and remind myself to stay cool. Aside from Sonny, the rest of them don't know about my embarrassment yesterday.

"So. Last night's tennis dinner went pretty well." I swing my arm in the air like a tennis racket to make my point clearer. Tennis. That's all that last night was about.

"Yeah. Apparently, you made a big splash!" Tawni snorts, and the entire table erupts into laughter except for Sonny. They all know. They all know that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was actually so lacking in coolness that I threw up on my date. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, concealing my humiliation.

"You told them?" I can't help but ask Sonny, surprised and, honestly, somewhat hurt. Doesn't she know what she's done by telling them? Now everyone will know!

"She didn't have to. You're all _over_ this issue of _Tween Weekly_," Zora informs me, smirking evilly. Normally, I wouldn't mind hearing something like that. But in light of what's happened...I grab the magazine and need only a passing glance at the cover to know that this is very bad news. Chad Dylan Cooper looks like a fool.

"I don't have to explain anything to you...people," I defend myself awkwardly, waving my hand at them in one of my lamer attempts to be superior.

"No, but you have some explaining to do to me." Sonny stands up, crossing her arms and looking at me with a downcast expression that doesn't suit her in the least. Time for damage control.

"Can I talk to you over there?" I ask her, gesturing to somewhere a little less occupied by jeering castmates. Sonny sighs and heads over.

"Oh, take a raincoat, Sonny!" adds Tawni, entirely unnecessarily. Isn't my humiliation complete without her assistance?

"Yeah, because a date with Chad is like going to Aqua World." Nico quickly picks up on Tawni's insult and decides to make it worse. Thanks, Nico. "The first four rows may get wet!"

"Sitting in the splash zone, suckas!" Grady finishes, which sets the table into giggles again. I shake my head at them disgustedly before walking over to where Sonny's waiting with crossed arms. This day just keeps getting better.

"Look, I know you're upset, and I'm sorry," I waste no time in trying to improve my situation. I - how do you think I feel? I wanted this date to be perfect. I got a limo, I spent three hours getting dressed, I got a private room with my favorite chef, and there you are, looking all beautiful with your great smile and your big brown eyes and - " I'm rambling on and on, but Sonny's expression has changed from a frown to a smile, so whatever I'm saying must be working.

"Aw," Sonny sighs, placing her hand in mine sweetly.

" - and you just ruin everything," I conclude, my tangent of truths coming to an end.

"What?" Sonny pulls her hand away abruptly, her smile disappearing along with it. "How do _I _ruin everything?"

"When I was with you in that restaurant, I turned from this very cool guy on page 17, riding his horse through Malibu Canyon," I flip through the magazine pages and point to the picture to show her exactly how different that guy is, "to this _idiot_ on the _cover_ who threw up on his date! Whose fault is that?"

"Chad, I was nervous too. Not throwing up on my date nervous, but I mean, I had butterflies," says Sonny in what's supposedly meant to be a consoling tone. It doesn't console me in the slightest. I'm on the _cover_, looking like an absolute idiot!

"But your butterflies aren't _news_. Whereas _my_ butterflies end up on the _cover_! I have an image to protect, Sonny!" I point out to her, frustrated. I'm going to kill _Tween Weekly_.

"What are you getting at, that you don't wanna see me anymore?"

"Of course I wanna see you, I just don't wanna be seen _with_ you," I clarify for her, taking her hand. I'm sure she understands. She lives in Hollywood, she ought to know that image is everything. Without the support of the public...you fade away. "So I'm thinking date number two should be someplace a little less public."

"Where, like a cave?" she suggests. A cave? Hmm...private, dark, secluded - it's perfect!

"That could be romantic!"

"Or an abandoned warehouse? Oh, you know what, I got it. Perfect. The best way to keep us a secret - " Sonny, with an unclear expression on her face, puts her hand on my shoulder and pauses dramatically, increasing my anticipation, " - is for there not to _be_ an us."

"Ooh, I like this idea!" I agree quickly, the anticipation ruling my answer until her words hit me. "Wait, no, I don't like this."

"Bye, Chad." Sonny walks away, leaving me somewhat confused and mostly torn inside.

"But, Sonny!" I call after her. She doesn't respond. This is going to be harder than I thought.

**Later that evening...  
**  
So here I am. Guess where here is. Just guess. I'll give you a hint; it's where it was last night too. But this time, instead of standing outside Sonny's door bearing gifts, I'm clutching to a rope for dear life outside her window. Stupid doorman.

"Open the window! Open the window!" I yell frantically as Sonny and her mom become aware of my presence. Connie rushes over, visibly worried. Much more so than Sonny, unfortunately.

"Chad? What are you doing?" What does it _look_ like I'm doing? Hanging on a rope!

"The doorman wouldn't let me in," I tell her instead, squirming and hanging on for dear life.

"Which means he's doing his job," interjects Sonny from the couch, facing the opposite direction. This is promising.

"Sonny, he's on a rope…and appears to be slipping!" Connie pleads my case, thankfully, seeing as I'm too preoccupied with keeping from falling to do so.

"Fine," Sonny mutters angrily, her better nature winning out. Thank God!

"Thank you. Thank you," I repeat to Connie as she opens the window and lets me in. I land awkwardly and end up sprawled all over the floor before I scramble to my feet and straighten myself up. "It's a little chilly out there."

"Trust me, it's colder in here," assures Connie, turning to Sonny and holding up a hand. "Am I right, huh? Up top!" Her daughter doesn't respond, showing as little affection for her mother as for me. Well, I know Sonny loves her mother, so maybe that means the same for me?

"See? I told you," Connie tells me, shaking her head. "I'll, uh, just leave you two alone then." As she leaves the room, I summon my courage and walk over to Sonny.

"Sonny, please." She turns to me, still unsmiling. "I've been thinking about what you said, and you were right. You - " I suddenly catch sight of the trash can resting on the coffee table, the Mack Falls season 3 DVD clearly visible inside." - you threw away season _three_? I won a Tween's Choice Award for that, that was my finest - " Sonny shakes her head, offended, and I break off immediately, " - this is not about me. This is not about me!"

"You know what, Chad, it is!" That fires Sonny up, getting her to her feet. "It always is! It's always about you, and how cool you are, and how you look, and that's never going to change!"

"It is. It already has," I say softly, figuring that truth is the best policy in this case. It doesn't seem to work, and Sonny sighs, disgruntled.

"You know what, Chad? Why don't you just leave the way you came in?"

"Fine," I relent, walking over to the window and pulling aside the curtains. "But if you don't mind, I think I'll take _this_ window." Sonny's jaw drops as she stares at the billboard I've erected outside.

"Oh my gosh. Chad is a fool for Sonny?"

"I wanted the world to know." I take a deep breath and look into Sonny's eyes intently. "And I want you to know that I want to be seen with you anywhere, anytime, no matter how…goofy your big brown eyes make me."

"I…I don't know what to say," she replies, still somewhat shocked.

"How about yes?" I offer, smiling charmingly. Sonny furrows her eyebrows, confused.

"To what?" I reach out and take her hand. Come on, Chad, you can do this.

"To giving our first date a second chance."

"Just say yes already!" Connie calls out from her room, spoiling the mood somewhat. But I don't mind; she's clearly on my side, and that's enough for me to like her.

"Yes," Sonny agrees, nodding and grinning. I hold out my arm once more, lifting my eyebrow.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." And we leave the apartment and head for the billboard, after Connie hands Sonny her shoes.

"Is this table okay, milady?" I ask when we're seated atop the building, my billboard serving as the perfect backdrop.

"Yeah...but it is a bit drafty," notes Sonny, rubbing her arms to keep herself warm.

"Oh, here." I stand up and drape my jacket over her shoulders, just as I've seen in movies. "Yoshi, my man." I gesture to the chef, who brings over our first course. Based on previous experience, I choose not to do the jellyfish again.

"This is the coolest second first date that I've ever been on," Sonny muses, beaming at me. Success at last! Finally. I grin back, pleased.

"I'm glad you like it."

"But it's not perfect yet," she adds, her shoulders drooping slightly. I do a double take, surprised. It HAS to be perfect!

"It's not perfect? Why isn't it perfect?"

"Well, the stars are out, which is nice," Sonny begins listing. "The view is amazing, which is great. And you're here, which makes me happy. I don't know. Something's just missing." I pay the slightest attention to her compliment and focus instead on the last sentence, panicking.

"What is it, what's missing? Oh, no." Automatically, I reach for the water, but Sonny stops me from drinking, putting up her hand to restrain me.

"Whoa, okay, relax. Easy on the water." I guess I can't blame her for being a little wary of my drinking habits. I set the glass down and look at her attentively, still trying to determine what's wrong.

"I was just thinking...if you're not afraid of how the world sees you, then I shouldn't be afraid of how my friends see me," Sonny finally answers, a smile spreading across her face.

"Aw, no!" I look down at Sonny's apartment, where her fellow Randoms are standing by the window and watching us with aggravated expressions.

"What are they doing here?" I ask Sonny, bewildered by their presence.

"I texted them." She grins at me, clearly happy that she's come clean at last. I have to admit that it's a relief not to have to worry about them finding out.

"Worst pizza night ever!" Grady moans, still holding a box of pizza.

"Show's over, kids." Connie pulls the curtain closed in front of them, and I'm grateful to her once more. Holding up my glass of water, I turn and offer a toast to Sonny.

"To us?" She glances back at the huge billboard that declares me a fool, smiling widely.

"To us." As she drinks and sets her glass down, Sonny gazes at me with wide eyes, enraptured. Oh, yes. That's more like it. I'm back, baby! And even the protests of the other Randoms can't spoil my happiness. I've officially fallen for Sonny. And I don't even have a bruise.

A/N: Please review! Oh, and I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow and won't be back until July 11th, so if you PM me, don't expect any replies until then. :D Miss you all! Please review. :)


End file.
